A Story Of Second Chances
by Alice Song
Summary: A look into one of the many parallel universes. This Doctor found someone else in a shop he was exploding two years ago instead of Rose. But as we all know, The Doctor and Rose always find their way to each another, even if Rose is an American, and He's already deeply in love with another woman. Nothing turns out as it should, but hopefully everything works out in the End.


AltDoctor and AltRose's version of 'Rise of The Cybermen' And beyand.

"-And that weird giant man with the little tail? Do you remember, Rose? the way he looked at you! And then he opens his mouth and fire comes out!" The Doctor's loud chuckles from the console seat next to ours cover over our own giggles as he retells the story, the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes crinkling with laughter.

"I thought I was going to get frazzled!" I screetch gleefully, Blushing and grinning as I watching Him throw his head back in another laugh that echo's around the dim Control Room.

"She looked like she was going to piss herself!" Mickey added from next to me, Face red and gasping for air as another round of laughter came from the two of them. I blush again and slap Mickey on the shoulder, grinning at her as she pouted and rubbed her delicate shoulder, feigning hurt.

"Oh, dont pout at me, Mick! That didnt even hurt. 'Sides, S'what you get for not coming to my rescue then." I stuck my tounge out at her and tugged at one of her long, glossy orange ringlets.

"Pffft," She said rolling her eyes and swotting my hand away. "I didn't want to get in the middle of you two! he looked like she was about ready to-"

Mickey was cut off as a massive explosion of colorful sparks and smoke erupted from the console. We were all thrown out of our seats and back with force as the TARDIS groaned and lurched in protest and distress as outside in the Time Vortex, where we had been flying in, She was suddenly and violently thrown out of a great smoky purple blast. The Doctor, who had managed to get back to the control panel was kneeling in front of it, desprately trying to find out what went wrong and how to bring the TARDIS back under control.

"What's happened!?" I asked breathlessly as I crowled across from where Michey and I had landed on the hard floor of the TARDIS. I knelt down beside him, desperately clinging onto the console for support as the TARDIS Shook and trembled violently.

"The Time Vortex has gone!? That's impossible! It's just gone!" He replied in a panic as the lights in the room flickered out. Outside it was getting worse as the ship raced through a dark orange vortex at an impossibley high speed. "Brace yourselves! We're going to crash!" The Doctor shouted as he and I gripped Our side of the console tightly whilst Mickey climbed on and buckled the seatbelt to her seat, digging her fingernails into the soft cushin and clunching her blue eyes shut, screaming.

A couple of second later there was a deafeningly loud bang and the sound of shattering glass as the Tardis groaned, came to a sudden and firm halt, throwing The Doctor and I to the cold metal floor once again. Oxygen masks bounced down from the ceiling on elastic strings, Alot like on an aeroplane as smoke contenued to poured from the console and everything else came to a stop.

"Everyone all right? Rose?" The Doctor asked as he sat up and spotted Me sitting near him, rubbing my head where I bumped it on, what I presume was The Doctors hard as-fucking-hell, knee.

"Yeah, fine." I Grumble, still rubbing the sore spot on my head as he walked towards Mickey to murmer and fuss over her. I roll my eyes and give them a minute, standing up and wondering over to the smoking console. '_Wow,_' I think to myself, '_This does not fuckin' look good...at all.'_

The room is dark, Darker than I've ever seen the Tardis get. Also completly silent other than our harsh breathing mingled with Mick's and The Doctors hushed convorsation. None of the usual sounds or humming coming from her at all.

"Doctor?" I whisper over the lump in my throut, reaching out to touch the console, sweeping my fingers over it. '_I'ts cold.'_ I shiver._ "_What's happened?"

"She's dead," I hear his northern draw from behind me, coming out in a whisper. "The Tardis is dead." The Doctor said in a disbeleving whisper as he glanced around the dark ship, His leather claded shouldes slumped.

"You can fix it?" Mickey asked as she followed him while he started walking around the console.

"There's nothing left to fix." He murmered. "She's perished. The very last Tardis in the universe, Extinct." The Doctor replied grief-stricken, as he flipped a few switches in a vain attempt to get a response from her.

My eyes sting suspiciously as my heart squeezes painfully in my chest. _'No. Oh God, please.'_ I take in a ragged breath, "We can get help?" I suggest hopefully.

"Where from?" The Doctor asked as he lent against the dead console facing us, crossing his arms, keeping his face in his usual passive mask he saves for when we're in trouble and he doesnt wan't to scare us.

"Well we've landed? We must be somewhere?" I reply.

"We fell out of the vortex through the void and into nothingness, we're in some sort of no-place, the silent realm, the lost detention." The Doctor replied morbidly, hard, dark ice blue eyes penatrating my own green ones. '_Nowhere, No help, And the TARDIS is... GOD DAMN IT! SUN OF A MOTHER FUCKI-'_

"Otherwise known as Earth!" Mickey suddenly cheered, breaking me from my thoughts. The Doctor and I looked up to see her slim frame at the Tardis's doors. Slightly holding them open, a bright light looking exactly like sunlight was creeping in. Running to the doors and stepping outside we found ourselves on the banks of the River Thames.

"London England Earth!" I announced as We all looked around. "Hold on," I said as I swipped a newspaper out of a nearby dustbin. "First of February this year! Not exactly far flung is it?" I added Cheekely.

"So this is London?" Mickey asked as relief partly washes though me. '_Maybe we have a better chance at getting help for the Tardis on earth then we do in "The Silent Realm?"_

"Yeah." I nod my head, still reading the paper in my hands.

" Your city? Exactly as you left it?" She asks again in a questioning tone, probably not wanting to be stuck to far in the past or what not.

"Yeap! Bang on!" I replied.

"Never been to London, before." She murmered to herself thoughtfully, taking in all of our surroundings.

"And that includes the second Sun?" The Doctor asked casually, causing Me to look up at him before following his gaze until we both turned around to see the two huge, blindingly bright yellow suns in the sky above us.

"What the hell?" I ask in shock, though with a grin on my face.

"That's beautiful" Mickey add as we see that there were more diffrences elsewhere in the sky including what looked to be a rather large, smooth red planet with two rings around it, hanging lowly behind Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament. "Ok? So it's London with a big erm, Astronamy festival?" I said unsurely, slightly panicked.

"It's not always like this?" Mickey asked, frawning.

I look at her and smile widely, shaking my head. Ether to answer her question, or at her aparent stupidity, I'm not sure which. My bets on the secound one.

"I don't think this is a festival, I've got the feeling they shouldn't be here," The Doctor said, sounding a bit more serious then a moment before. "This is not your world."

"Just because of whats in the sky, its not our world?" Mick ask, mystified.

"This isn't your world or universe" The Doctor replied.

"But if the dates the same…?" Mickey began to ask but then realised something. "It's parallel Earth right? Am I right? Like a parallel universe where they've got an extra sun? Am I right? I'm right aren't I?" She guessed.

"Must be" The Doctor agreed, Smiling brightly down at her, eyes twinkling as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to his side, bumping her shoulder with his.

"S'not like The Doctor said 'Not our universe' ten secounds ago or anything.." I grumble, a little jealous of the attention she was getting, even though I should be used to that by now..

"Hmm?" Mickey hummed, breaking eye contact to look over at me cheerfully, making me feel slightly guilty for my comment.

"So um, A, uh, a parallel world where...?" I asked/stuttered, blushing.

"Oh come on, Rose! You've see it in films like an alternative to our world where everything's the same but a little but different like, I don't know? Traffic lights are blue Tony Blair never got elected..." The Doctor replied.

"Tony Blair?" Mickey asked, confused.

"It's a British thing." I murmer to the American, rolling my eyes at her again as The Doctor chuckled and cut in. "Tony Blair, He was the Prime Minister of -"

"-And he's still alive" I cut in, sounding a little shocked as I stared at something a short distance away. Following My gaze they saw the small advertisement stand that was promoting an energy drink of some sort. My Dad, My biological father, Pete Tyler, was the spokesperson for it. "Parallel world where my daddy's still alive." I Murmered in awe.


End file.
